


50 Shades of Hemmings

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Handcuffs, Sex, Smut, Spanking, cute and the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke loves to show Maddie who's in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Hemmings

Luke pulled my hands behind my back, using the handcuffs to keep them together. He tossed me down so I was on my stomach, running a hand over my ass.

"You've been a bad girl, Maddie. I think you deserve to be punished." I whimpered as Luke slapped down hard on my left cheek. "What do you say after every spank, princess?"

"Thank you Daddy." I mumbled. Luke squeezed my ass.

"Good girl." Luke spanked me again, this time a little harder.

"Thank you Daddy," I moaned, hands clenching, desperate for something to hold on to.

Luke gave me thirteen more hits, each one harder than the next. I could tell my ass was bright red.

"Flip over." I did just that, now laying on my back, hands digging into me.

"Daddy, please undo my hands. I've been s good girl, please Daddy." Luke stroked his hand down my face, pinching my cheek.

"Okay baby girl." Luke pulled me into a sitting position, undoing my wrists. He tossed the handcuffs away, and brought my hands to his mouth, kissing where the metal had cut me.

Luke pushed me down again, prying my legs apart. He wasted no time in thrusting into me harshly, building up a fast pace. I screamed out in pain and pleasure, gripping Luke's hands in his hair.

"Fuck, fuck Luke!" Luke just started going even faster, making me moan loudly.

"Can I come, please Daddy?" Luke left a hickey on my neck teeth biting.

"Yes baby, come for Daddy." I screamed out in ecstasy, back arching off the bed.

Luke followed right after, before pulling out of me and laying down. He brought me into his chest, kissing my forehead. "Was it too much?"

"It was perfect." Luke grinned and kissed me softly, running his hand up and down my side.


End file.
